Mate
by ArcaneAzaleas
Summary: Yuzuki had been kept from her elder brother's secret till now. It's her 21 first birthday and the Council Men have decided her fate for her. She's to be turned and mated with anyone she pleases. But Yuzuki sees this as a death sentence. What will she do? Obey the rules, or just ran way? Story is better than Summary. One Shot AU


Mate

* * *

Hashirama swallowed thickly as he looked up at the council members. What they were asking for was something that couldn't be done. His dark colored eyes examined them all as they waited for his reply.

"Well Hashirama, your sister will be there won't she?" There was a threat hidden in that question. None of them knew that Yuzuki was just a normal human. She wasn't like the rest of them. With a heavy heart he looked down and closed his eyes. Not many were privy to this information.

"No sir," he replied. It couldn't be helped. Tobirama cringed at the thought of telling the council members about their sister's true nature. The poor girl only just turned 21.

"No?" the council growled out. Their power filled the room and bore down on Hashirama. The elder Senju stood and took it though, standing his ground.

"She's... Yuzuki is a human. Councilmen... She's not our sister by blood. She was adopted," he stated. And just like that the power vanished and Hashirama let out a short breath.

Tobirama prayed his brother knew what he was doing. They had done so well keeping this world away from her. She knew nothing about it. The head council member leaned back in his chair and stared at the Senju brothers thoughtfully. He didn't know how to take this news. He knew that the Senju brothers were very protective of their sister.

"Does she know about you? About this world?" he asked. He needed to make sure this was true. Hashirama looked up at him with determined eyes.

"No. She knows nothing."

"Does she know where you are?"

"She thinks we are at a business meeting." Hashirama waited for the next question. The man just stared down the Senju with gray eyes. They were stern and steely.

"Where's your proof then? How do we know you aren't lying to keep Yuzuki safe?" he asked. He crossed his arms under his chest. Hashirama sighed softly before using his power to make a mirror reflect Yuzuki in a room with all white walls and a bay window. The sun shone brightly in the room. The girl stood facing one of the walls and seemed to be contemplating something as she stared at it. She wore a paint covered tank top as well as paint covered capri's. Her long white hair was held back by a blue bandana. Her blue grey eyes seemed to shine from the light.

In the dark corner of the room, the Uchiha leader was watching the woman closely. She held no real resemblance to the Senju at all. Her white hair, so like Tobirama's, must have been the reason why no one asked questions till now.

_'I wonder if they will have her turned. Turning has been illegal for such a long time; it seemed that the counselors would have just her killed off. Still...this ball was supposed to be the mating ball now that she turned the coming age.'_ The Uchiha hummed deeply in thought as he watched the woman in the mirror. His dark coal colored eyes seemed to have brightened with interest for the young maiden.

…

Yuzuki hummed faintly as she stared at the white wall. They had just moved and had agreed to let her have this room and paint it as well. The girl had been giddy with glee hearing the news. But now she had no idea what to paint. She turned and walked over to the stereo she placed in the room and turned it on. Normally she wouldn't have been playing the music she had in it, but her brothers weren't home. The song The Moon Is Falling was playing throughout the home. She was unaware that she was being watched.

The moment the music started to play it shocked everybody's ears. It seemed so odd for a girl like her to play that kind of music.

Yuzuki started to see a design in her head now. But for this to work she needed all the greens and blues she had.

"Hmm... I may have to go to the store later." The girl walked off to the room she was using in the meantime and pulled out her chest that held her palette and paints. She brought it into the room and started to work on the outlines of the water. Her blue grey eyes were bright and seemed like she was mentally imprinting the design on the wall. The girl opened her mouth and started to sing with the song.

"You, you're falling all around me. And the thunder and the lightning consume. You, you're falling well around me. Painting pictures, bleeding colors in the room." Her voice was so light and clear, matching the voice coming from the stereo perfectly. It was something that got everyone enticed, captivated in her singing. Hashirama looked at his brother with worried eyes. Tobirama pulled his phone out immediately and quickly called Yuzuki. She needed to stop now before her singing affected her fate.

Yuzuki stopped and walked to her stereo. She hit pause and pulled her buzzing phone out.

"Hello Tobi-kun," she answered sweetly. The girl went back to wall and started to paint were she left off. Tobirama relaxed a little.

"Hello Yuzuki. I was just checking up on you," he said. Yuzuki's white brows knit together in confusion. He normally didn't call in for a checkup unless they were staying late.

"Check up on me...? Please don't tell me you two are staying late at the office again. You promised to be back for dinner." There was evidence of hurt in her voice. This year she didn't want to spend her birthday all alone again! Tobirama watched her from where he stood. He hated to do this to her.

"No, no. It just might take us a little longer than we thought. We will still make it back home for dinner," he said. Yuzuki pouted slightly.

"Promise... Promise me that you will make it for dinner," she demanded. Sure it was childish, but they did this to her every year! Tobirama closed his dark eyes tightly. Making promises was quite deadly for his kind.

"Yuzuki you know I can't promise that. Working in the office is time consuming and I never know when we can get off," he murmured.

"Fine where's Hashirama?" she asked. Said brother looked at Tobirama and shook his head. He was a bleeding heart and in the end would make the promise with her.

"He's in a meeting right now. Yu-chan, just take my word for it," he said softly. He had hopes it would sooth her worry but from the looks of it, it didn't seem to.

"... Fine." She hung up and turned her phone off. "Looks like it'll just me and you wall." She turned the music back on and went back to painting with a sad look on her face that quickly melted into concentration.

The Uchiha was stunned. The moment the girl had started to sing, his inner beast purred at the sound and his blood buzzed to life. He wanted that girl. His eyes had started to glow red as he watched her further on. When his ears picked up on the hurt he wanted to fix it, he wanted to do anything to get her attention and keep it on him. His eyes darted to the council and listened closely on what they decided to do.

The counsel slowly turned their heads to Hashirama. They had only heard one voice similar to hers and that was a very long time ago.

"She's...she's the last Yukimura isn't she?" the head of council asked. The Yukimura had been a clan of humans with voices that could sooth the inner demon they all had. But only one person ever reacted on the voice, and usually that would mean a potential mate. Though, a Yukimura had never been turned. The Uchiha seemed to smile with an evil intent.

_'But now we only have one left, and it's a female.' _He licked his lips with anticipation.

The council looked at each other and seemed to be thinking on it even more then needed.

"Council, if I may," Madara stepped forward from where he stood. At their collective nod, he continued. "The girl is already surrounded by our kind. Not to mention, the last Yukimura. Maybe just this once we can allow a turning," he suggested. He was going to win this no matter what. Tobirama glared at the Uchiha and growled deeply in his chest, his eyes glowing a deep red. He didn't know what this Uchiha was playing at but he wouldn't let him near Yuzuki. Hashirama was slightly panicked. A turning was rumored to be painful and he didn't want to put Yuzuki through that.

The council hummed deeply in thought. It was true. The girl was already surrounded by their world, not to mention that the ball was already set up and ready for tonight. The head's gray eyes looked at the girl once again, pondering. It looked like he had no choice.

"We have come to a decision," he said. "Yuzuki shall be told of our world, the ball, and what is expected of her. She will choose a mate and, whom ever that may be, will turn her," He set his gaze on the Senju brothers. "You two will not interfere with her choosing. You know the penalties," he instructed sternly. With that, the meeting was adjourned. Yuzuki's fate had been decided.

…

Yuzuki hummed softly as she painted; completely unaware of the fate she had just been thrown into. She was only half way done with the water when she heard the front door open. Confused, she looked outside and smiled brightly seeing her brother's car. She wiped her hands off and ran down stairs, rushing at her brothers and hugging them both tightly.

"You're home! You're both home!" She smiled and giggled excitedly. Though when neither said anything she let go and backed up a bit. "What? What is it?" She watched as they gave her gloomy looks. The white haired girl took a few more steps back nervously. "Come on... You're scaring me." She gave a nervous laugh. Hashirama let out a sigh and smiled weakly.

"We... We need to talk Yu-chan." He placed an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair for her. The girl sat down and watched both of their faces closely.

"What's going on?" she asked, feeling panic rise in her pounding heart. Hashirama sat down across from his sister. Tobirama took a seat right between the two. Hashirama took a deep breath and looked at Yuzuki with apologetic brown eyes.

"We...have been hiding a secret from you for a very long time Yu-chan," he said. Before she could say anything he lifted up his hand. "Please wait till we are done." Yuzuki nodded her head. Her blue grey eyes darted between them both. "Me and Tobirama... We aren't like you... We have something deeper inside. It's...not human. _We_ aren't human," he explained. Yuzuki raised a white brow. This had to be a prank of some sort to scare her or something. Hashirama rubbed the back of his neck. "We call it an Inner Beast. Though, I guess you can think of it as a heightened animalistic nature." Yuzuki rolled her eyes and started to stand up.

"Look, if his is your horrible way of telling me about the birds and bees, then you are 11 years too late. I already know what...happens…when..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she looked at her brothers eyes. They were glowing. Slowly she turned and looked at Tobirama and jumped seeing his glow as well. She backed up and started to breath heavily with fear.

"Wha-what?" How come she never knew about this till now? Hashirama let his eyes go back to normal. He stood up fast and walked over to her.

"You've got to breathe Yu-chan." Even though she was a bit scared of him now, she did as told and slowed her breathing, trying to quell the ball of nerves building in her stomach.

"W-why are you telling me this now? What...what changed?" She had been happy about being in the dark about all of this. This was something she wasn't sure she even wanted to know. Hashirama led her back to the seat. Tobirama then looked down at his folded hands.

"Well we were at a meeting today, just not at work. The council men called us in today. You have come of age to be..." He really didn't want to say it. "…Mated off. But that was because they really thought you were our sister by blood." Yuzuki looked at him with knitted brows, confused.

"Mated off? As in what? Marriage?" she asked dubiously. Tobirama nodded his white haired head once. "Then what about you two?! You aren't married!" she said. Hashirama bit his lower lip.

"I am... But she understood you knew nothing about us and offered to stay at her home till the day we wanted to tell you," he replied quietly. Yuzuki didn't want to hear any of this. She couldn't believe they were hiding this from her.

"Why? Why would you do that?" she demanded, her body trembling. Hashirama swallowed thickly and looked over at Tobirama. The white haired male seemed to stutter when thinking of a way to explain why.

"Well we...when we have..." His eyes darted around and he was stringing his words carefully together. "When we are of age, men can still live by themselves but women...not so much." He started to explain. Yuzuki tried to get at what he was saying but it was still confusing.

"Why?" she asked. Tobirama swallowed hard and pulled at his shirt collar.

"W-well when our, let's say energy, gets low we don't get it as much of it from food like humans." He was hoping Yuzuki could fill the gray area in. "We need to feed from something else and woman tend to need it more." Yuzuki tilted her head.

"Blood?" She raised a brow high. Her mind was trying to make sense of all of this. Tobirama just stared flatly at her.

"No; we aren't vampires or werewolves." The man then let out a breath in defeat. "It's... It's sex Yuzuki. We feed from the emotions and energy that sex brings, and women need it more but it's not that simple. Women imprint on the first person they have sex with, and humans don't last long. So we mate. For life." Yuzuki's face lit up bright red from hearing all of this. Her blue gray eyes seemed to tremble with fear and embarrassment now. Though she still didn't understand why they were telling her all of this.

"That's… that's just..." She shook her head to try and get her thoughts on track. "But why are you telling me this?! You told them I was a human right?" She stressed this out more and demanded straight answers. Both her brothers looked down at the table with distant looks. Soon Hashirama closed his eyes.

"You...you are going to be turned. The ball will still happen and whom you choose as a mate will turn you into one of us. Tobirama and I are ordered not to interfere with your choosing, and there is nothing we can do about this. It is out of our hands. It is final." He opened his eyes and looked up at her sadly.

Yuzuki's eyes widened in disbelief. That couldn't be right. This had to be a prank. There was no way her brothers would let this happen to her. Her breaths started to come out in short gasps as she sat there and waited for them to laugh or something. When nothing happened she stood up and started to back away from them. She shook her head.

"No...No this can't be right. This...this has to be a lie. There's no way you would let this happen!" She closed her eyes tightly and ran off to her room. She closed it with a slam and turned the lock. She wasn't going to let this happen. She wasn't going to that ball to play their little game. She sat down near the painted wall and let the tears spill from her eyes. What was going on?! Who were they to decide her life for her?

A while later, Mito knocked on the front door lightly. She had heard what happened and wanted to check on Hashirama. Slowly the door opened up and there stood the woman's husband. He looked so destroyed standing there in front of her.

"Hashi?" She stepped inside and rested a hand on the side of his face. It pained her to see him this way.

"She's scared of us Mito. I've lied for so long and now she's scared and hates us," he whispered. The tanned man slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He rested his forehead against her shoulder. Mito smiled faintly and wrapped her arms around him.

"No she doesn't," she whispered. "She doesn't hate you or Tobi-kun. She's just mad and upset and extremely confused, being thrown into a whole new world against her will." The red haired woman slowly let go. "Where is she, I'll go talk to her." Her sea foam colored eyes warm as she looked at Hashirama. He gave her a weak smile.

"Upstairs. The first door on the right." Mito nodded her head and walked up the steps towards the girl's room. Once there, she knocked lightly.

Yuzuki had gone back to painting the water on her wall. She glared at the door, hearing the knock.

"Go away," she spat. Sure she was acting like a child but there was no way she was leaving her room. She was just going to wait it out. Mito knocked again knowing the girl was just being stubborn. A growl of frustration could be heard from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going Hashirama!" Yuzuki called out. Mito rolled her eyes and knocked once more. The white haired girl placed her paints on the ground and marched towards the door. With one swift motion she unlocked the door and opened it up. "I said I wasn't goi-" she stopped and looked up at the red haired woman who stood in front of her. She glared slightly and backed up. "Who are you?" she demanded. Mito gave the girl a soft smile and stepped into her room.

"My name is Mito. I'm Hashi-kun's wife," she murmured softly. Her eyes glanced towards the wall and she paused mid-step in awe. The water looked almost real. She could also make out the penciled in moon as well, waiting to be painted. "Oh my... Your brother always said you were the 'little artist' but he never said how great you are." Yuzuki looked at the wall then at the woman. She relaxed more at the compliment and sat down where she had placed her paints. With a steady hand she went back to work.

"The water will be nothing to compare to once I'm done with it." Mito sat down on her knees next to the girl.

"Yuzuki... I... You should know your brothers tried everything they could from stopping this. They love and care for you so much," she said softly. Yuzuki paused her painting to glance at the woman. Mito smiled warmly. "The council knows your real last name Yuzuki and had someone not spoken up they would have left you alone. I know you don't want this and I don't blame you. It is strange and new. But if you don't Yuzuki I fear what will happen to all four of us." Yuzuki knit her brows in confusion.

"What do mean?" That seemed to be the question of the day for her.

"The council is not known for mercy. If you don't do this Yuzuki...I fear you may die." Mito didn't want to tell the young Senju this but she had to. Her eyes softened as fear and worry came over Yuzuki's face once again. Her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"But... What if I don't find someone? What if no one wants me? How could they just force me into this?" she blurted out. Mito blinked owlishly then gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't think about that. If it happens then the council can't do much about it except hold another ball. In other words it will take as long as it has to." She stood up and held a hand out to her. "Please Yuzuki... Your brothers don't want to see you dead." Mito neglected to say what would happen to the rest them. They would just be tortured for a long time. It would feel like dying to them. Yuzuki looked down at her hands and let tears slide down her face.

_'But I... I don't want this.'_ Slowly she took her hand and got on to her feet. Mito was happy the girl would go.

"Don't worry. I'll help you while you are there. Let's get you cleaned up and ready." Yuzuki looked away and followed the red headed woman out of the room, feeling resigned to a fate she didn't want.

Hours later, the boys were both dressed up in black tuxedos and ready for the ball. Each person was carrying a heavy heart. Yuzuki sat still on a chair in her room as Mito fixed up her hair. It wasn't long till she had it all up in an elegant bun and her bangs hung off the right side of her face, giving her face a small frame. Once Mito was done she pulled out a smooth, all white silk dress and helped Yuzuki put it on. It reached all the way down to her feet and had a split up the side that ended at her knee. The dress was being held up by a single shoulder sleeve. Mito took a step back and smiled.

"There. You look very lovely Yuzuki," she encouraged. The white haired girl didn't say anything. Her eyes had been downcast the whole time. "You'll be the only girl wearing white there," Mito was telling her what was to be expected of her while at the ball. "It's so the men can find you easily. You'll be asked to dance or to chit chat... But be careful. Some may cast illusions on you. Some may try to turn you right then and there. You'll have to keep your guard up," the married woman warned. The woman had started to look for a white pair of heels for the girl to wear.

"Why white?" Yuzuki's voice was lifeless as she waited. Mito flinched at the sound of her voice then handed her the heels she found.

"White stands for purity. Everyone always wears it to their ball," she explained. "Every girl is always innocent in order for the mating to work. Once you are sure you have found someone, you give them your first kiss. It's the first step to mating or imprinting." Yuzuki looked up at her with shock. There was no way she was going to do any of this. The startled girl took the heels and placed them on. She was so angry with all of this.

_'What gave them the right to decide what happens to me?!'_ Her thoughts were bitter. Mito looked back at the girl as she pulled on her cream colored dressed. It was a modest design and went all the way to the floor. She then pulled her hair into a low ponytail and slipped her heels on.

The girls then descended down the stairs to where the boys were waiting. Hashirama looked up and smiled faintly. Both women looked very lovely. He held out his hand for Mito's. The red head giggled softly as she placed her hand in his. Yuzuki let out a soft sigh as she reached the floor. Tobirama felt so guilty for making her do this. He wished there had been some other way.

_'Had that bastard not opened his mouth we could have gotten out of this._' His thoughts growled in his head. Then the white haired male held his arm out for Yuzuki. She glanced up once before talking his offered arm and walked outside to the limo with him.

"You told her everything right?" Hashirama asked under his breath. Mito turned red at the realization that she had for gotten a few things.

"No, I'm sorry dear. I'll tell her in the limo..." She had been reluctant on telling her the rest. It felt like it would only brig the girl down more. Once in the limo she sat next to Yuzuki while the boys sat off to the side. Yuzuki looked out the window and watched the sky. Her gray blue eyes were watching the clouds mostly, sulking about this situation that had sucked her so suddenly. She was disturbed by Mito clearing her throat to get her attention. The Senju turned her head and looked up at her.

"There are a few more things you should be aware of," her voice was heavy with sorrow. "When you have chosen a mate, we will have to go to the back and change your clothes once again. From there you will...accompany him to his home and start the second step. In this case it will be your turning. After that...the last step," she made clear. Yuzuki's eyes widened as she looked at her.

'No... Nononono. No! I...how can I do THAT with someone I just met!?' She looked away and tears glistened in her eyes once again. This all was incredibly unfair. Her brothers wished there was something they could do to help all of this, but there wasn't. Yuzuki was on her own tonight.

The ball was buzzing with people and music. Everyone was so excited to see and meet Yuzuki Senju. The new member to the family, and many were hoping to be the chosen mate of the young woman. Too bad she just wasn't looking. The woman was standing next to Mito, greeting all the bachelors. Mito was telling her who was who. Every now and then a couple would show up. Yuzuki had a long, bored, sad looking expression. Her gray blue eyes were distant and dim as she met them all. It was hard to show interest when you were being forced into something you didn't understand and didn't want.

Madara hummed softly as he came up to the woman. He could tell that the news had hit her hard and she was determined to look the least bit attractive. He himself was wearing a black tux with a red shirt and tie. His black hair still held his spiky wild nature. Mito shivered slightly as the Uchiha came forward. He was definitely intimidating. Yuzuki looked up at the older woman and saw the worry written on her face.

"Mito?" she whispered. The woman snapped out of it and looked down at her.

"This is Uchiha Madara... He...he is one of most powerful, right next to your brother Hashirama. To this day he has rejected almost every woman wanting to mate with him," she whispered. Yuzuki blue gray eyes looked towards the man again. Something about this man seemed to make her react to everything about him. The air around him seemed to say he was able to do anything and everything. Yuzuki swallowed thickly, suddenly nervous.

Madara gave a small smile and held out his hand, exuding dominance. "It's nice to finally meet you Lady Yuzuki." His voice was deep and reverberated in her ears, seeming to puncture her very heart. Her face tinted pink as she took his hand. Madara brought her hand up and kissed it softly.

"It's nice to meet you a-as well." Her voice trembled a bit from anxiousness. He chuckled deeply and let go of her hand. He walked away with grace, his movements very smooth and steady, unlike Yuzuki. He seemed to glide with each stride he took. Yuzuki followed him for a moment. This made Mito worry. She knew how Tobi-kun did not want Madara near her.

_'But... If there is a chance for her to happy...and Madara as well... Then maybe...' _Her thoughts ground to a halt there as she continued to introduce people.

After an hour of standing, Yuzuki walked off to the table that had been assigned to her. Plus she needed to gather herself. A few of them had tried to get closer by showing her illusions or trying to over power her. Deep down she was happy that Mito was there to stop them from doing so. After that, the ones that tried to bite were thrown out.

_'I can't believe there are so many here. Though, most are couples. I didn't think so many wanted to meet me.' She _leaned back and reached down and started to rub her ankle softly. Her heels were not being kind to her tonight. _'Not to mention they want me to dance as well...'_ Her eyes drifted towards the dance floor and watched everyone. They all seemed so graceful with their movements. The way the couples seemed to gaze at each other lovingly just added to the atmosphere they had. Yuzuki started to feel like a teenager, daydreaming as she watched them all. Eventually her blue gray eyes landed on that man again. His long spiky black hair swayed as he danced with a beautiful woman in a blue dress. Her eyes had been away from his as they danced but it still it looked so enchanting.

Madara was bored dancing with this woman. He was only dancing with her out of respect for her husband. There was only one person in here he wanted to dance with and he couldn't find her in the sea of faces. The man then had a nagging feeling that someone was watching. He started to move his dance partner around till he spotted the young Senju. A smirk ghosted over his face as watched her eyes follow their movements. Emboldened, he started to add a bit more sensuality to the dance. The woman paid no mind.

Yuzuki had noted that he knew she was watching them dance. His eyes didn't leave hers. Yuzuki noticed the change to the movements and blushed deeply. She looked away really fast and down at her glass of water.

Tobirama couldn't believe what he was seeing. Madara was flirting with his sister! He growled deep from where he sat, his eyes glowed threateningly. Hashirama placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"You know we can't. If…if she chooses him, Tobirama, then we can't interfere," he murmured. "Not if it means he'll make her happy once again." Tobirama looked up at Hashirama. He glared down at the table. He didn't respond at all to his brother. He felt so powerless as he watched the ball continue. He hated feeling like things were out of his control. Especially when it came to his little sister.

Yuzuki hummed faintly and took a sip from her red wine glass. A few men had asked her dance but she waved them off. The woman could feel steely eyes on her from where she was. Without even looking she could tell that it must have been the council members. She turned her head tensely, looking. It didn't take her long to locate them. Her body shivered from the cold glares she was getting.

"May I have this dance?" Yuzuki jumped and looked up towards the man in front of her. He was decent looking. His dark hair had been combed back and he was wearing a tux like every man there.

_'Well I might as well. If it'll get them to stop glaring.'_ She gave the man a weak smile. "Okay." She reached out and took the man's hand. He smiled back and pulled her out to the dance floor. It was all instrumental but Yuzuki didn't mind. Slowly she and the unknown man started to waltz with the rest of the people. Yuzuki's movements weren't as graceful as everyone else around her. Her moves were more hesitant. After all, the last time she had gone dancing it was when she was 8 and she kept stepping on her partners' feet. Now her eyes were glued to his feet so she knew where to move hers. Her brain started to come up with images that she normally wouldn't be thinking of.

_'Oh no... Not good.'_ It was her dance partner who was doing it. With each step he pulled her closer and closer, trying to lure her in with illusions. Yuzuki started to panic and tried to move away from the man. But it was no use. He was so much stronger than her. "Let go," she demanded quietly, trying not to make too much of a scene with so many eyes on her. The man only smirked as he held her tightly.

"And miss my chance? I don't think so." He went to bite at her neck. Yuzuki snapped her eyes tightly shut with tense panic, but when no pain came she opened her eyes and looked up to see Madara and the guards. Now the man was too stunned to move let alone hold on to her. The panicked girl backed up away from him and shivered a bit. This was ball was really starting to get to her now, it made her realize just how clueless and out of place she really was. Her eyes started searching every which way trying to find a place to hide in.

Madara looked over at the girl and watched her for a moment. She looked like a frightened little mouse trying to find an exit to the maze she got put in. The dark haired man walked over and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry that your ball has been falling to shambles, Lady Yuzuki. You have been a subject of interest for all." The girl looked at him and slowly started to breath normally. Her eyes scanned over his handsome features once again. She didn't understand why this man seemed to attract her attention but it felt nice. She had never gotten this much attention from anyone before. Madara smiled and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked softly. Yuzuki's nerves jumped with her panic levels. Slowly she reached out for his hand. Would he try anything?

"O-okay," she replied, feeling very unsure. Madara smiled and then pulled her closer. Once again the music started up and Yuzuki started to move with him. The girl bit the inside of her lip. Yuzuki was even more nervous about stepping on his feet or just messing up in general.

Onyx colored eyes watched the young girls face as he moved with her. It was interesting to see the paleness of her face turn red.

"Don't watch your feet. Look up at me and just relax," He murmured with amusement. Yuzuki looked up at him and locked her eyes with his. Her mind went blank as she lost herself in them. Never had she seen eyes like his. Even though there was no color to them she could still see the expressions run through them. The more she looked the more she could see an underlining red to them.

_'It must be his inner beast.' _Madara watched the curiosity dance across her face. Unbeknownst to the girl, she had been dancing perfectly. Her body moved well with his. He let go of her and lead her to spin under his arm and pulled her back to him. Yuzuki's breath felt like it was being taken away as she danced with him. Everything had been drowned out as she danced. The poor girl didn't even notice everyone had backed off the dance floor and all eyes were on them. Each one waited in anticipation, waiting and watching for the girl to give away her first kiss.

Hashirama stood up from where he was; wanting to see all the commotion. What he saw was something he had never seen before. Both his sister and Madara seemed to be wrapped up in each other. He knew what this meant as well; even if Yuzuki couldn't tell. Mito walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. Hashirama smiled and did the same with her.

"They look so lovely out there Hashirama," she spoke quietly.

"Yeah... I just... I guess I'm use to her being my little sister. I didn't notice how fast she grew up," he muttered softly. Mito chuckled.

"It reminds me of my mating ball. You were so nervous just like me. But the moment we started dancing." The woman let out a dreamy sigh at the memory. Hashirama laughed softly and kissed the woman's temple lovingly.

Yuzuki could tell they were reaching the end of the dance. Though how she could was beyond her. She was so wrapped up in him that time had slowed to a stop in the world they had made. Madara smiled as he spun the girl till he got her into a dip. Yuzuki felt the whooshing feel go through her and wrapped both hands on the back of his neck. Then they were just standing there panting softly. Yuzuki pulled herself up to him, her body and mind still stimulated from the dance. It didn't take her long to be just a hairsbreadth away from kissing him. Her brothers had both moved closer to watch, though Hashirama had to hold Tobirama back so he wouldn't interfere.

Madara just waited. If he rushed this, he may scare her away. But he couldn't stay like this forever. He moved them back up into a more comfortable stance. Yuzuki knew what it meant if she kissed this man. Part of her still didn't want this fate. It was cruel to make her decide an entire life all in one night. Images slowly started to fill her mind again. They felt like promises. Promises of her being happy once again; to see the world, sing, and paint as much as she wanted. Her heart fluttered at the images floating in her mind. Her face tinted in that pink shade once again.

Madara only nodded his head once as he watched her. The girl then made up her mind and gave the man a kiss. To him it felt like her lips were barely touching his. He pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss and closed his eyes. Enjoying the soft woman in his arms. Yuzuki had closed her eyes as well. As she kissed him she felt her lips tingle from an unknown sensation. Distantly she wondered if this was part of the imprinting.

Gasps could be heard throughout the room as everyone watched the kiss take place. All of the noise snapped the young Senju back to reality. She pulled back fast from the kiss and covered her mouth. The blush on her face turned darker and started to creep down her neck.

The council men stepped forward and cleared their throats. Everyone looked towards them and bowed to them in respect.

"This mating ball has ended. Yuzuki shall be turned and mated with Uchiha Madara. That is final." With that everyone started to leave. They were no longer needed here and had no place to stay. Yuzuki was still stunned by what she had done. Her blue gray eyes fell on Madara. He held a warm smile on his face and he sounded like he was purring in delight. He stepped back and bowed to her. Mito moved up and took Yuzuki's hands and pulled her off to the changing room.

"Oh Kami what did I just do Mito?" she asked desperately. Once in the room Mito started to help Yuzuki out of her dress. She looked up at her with bright sea foam colored eyes.

"You just chose your mate!" she exclaimed. Yuzuki panicked. There was no way she did that.

"That man is way out of my league!" she hissed under her breath. Mito crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Enough of that! Remember the Nara couple you saw today?" Yuzuki nodded her head. "Madara rejected her," she stated. "And many of the other women. He always backed off before they could even get as close as you did. Do you still think he is out of your league?" Yuzuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man had pushed away beautiful women like that but chose her? She bit her lower lip.

"Okay... Okay. I get it," she acquiesced. Mito pulled back and smiled excitedly once again.

"Good. Now put these on." She was holding up red panties and matching bra. Yuzuki blinked a few times and blushed as she took them and walked into the stall.

"Why... Why does this all have to happen tonight? Can't it wait a while? Like maybe a month?" she pleaded. Mito chuckled softly.

"Asking him to wait would be like telling a lion not to eat when it's hungry. In a lot of ways that's what Madara is like. It has to happen." Yuzuki let out a groan and stepped out once she was changed.

"Well, does it have to happen at his place?" The young Senju was merely grasping at straws, trying desperately to postpone this fate. The red-haired lady started snickering.

"Oh heavens girl. Yes. The next few steps are every intimate and personal. I'm sure you'll be fine at his home where no one can hear you," she teased with a wink. She then helped place a white kimono on her and tied it up. "Now no more questions. You'll have to ask him. Go, go; he's waiting outside." Mito pushed her out of the changing room and towards the front doors. "Just let him lead you." She then pushed her off.

Yuzuki swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked outside and towards the man she had claimed as a mate. He stood next to his car as he waited for her. Her heart pounded faster with each step she took towards him. He had caught her scent and looked up. His black eyes seemed to have grown darker as he watched her. Once she was standing in front of him, it took all he had not to pounce on her. He opened up the door and helped her inside. Her scent was intoxicating. He was faintly wondering how he was going to ignore it till they got to their home.

It had been a few hours but they reached his home at last. Well, more like mini mansion. Her eyes opened wide.

"Whoa," she breathed. With awe, she admired at his home. Meanwhile Madara had gotten out and was taken deep breaths of fresh air. Once he had calmed himself he walked to her side of the car and opened up the door. He held his hand out to her. Yuzuki got startled and looked up at him. She gave a soft, unsure smile and placed her hand in his. He helped her out and headed up to his home.

"What do you do for a living?" she asked. Madara chuckled as he watched her.

"I'm a CEO of a major tech company." He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Yuzuki looked inside and blinked. The man had good taste. She walked inside and looked around. She felt like a kid in a toy store.

"It's so big." The walls were also a little bare. Her mind started to think of a few pictures to paint on the wall. Madara could see the gears turning in her head. He walked over and picked her up bridal style. Yuzuki squeaked and looked up into his eyes once again. "Wh-what?" His gaze glossed over as he looked down at her.

"It can't wait any longer Milady," he growled. His voice was husky and seemed to reverberate around the room. Yuzuki wrapped her arms around him. Her worry and fear came back again.

"Is it going to hurt?" she whispered. Madara hummed softly. He was being tempted with her being so close.

"Which part?" His hot breath ghosted over her skin.

"The turning."

Madara hummed in thought. "Yes it will." He wasn't going to lie. It was going to be painful. But she would pass out before an hour passed.

"How...how does it work?" She felt if she knew more about it, it would make her worry less.

"The turning will happen during the marking. The venom that is used to form the mark is also used in turning. My clan's symbol will look like a white tattoo on your skin. Your Inner Beast will start to grow inside of you." Yuzuki was wrong; that did not help.

"S-so everyone has this ability?" she questioned. Madara smirked.

"No. Females tend to only have it strong enough only to leave the mark." He reached the door to his room and opened it up. Once inside he set her down and closed his door. Yuzuki walked in a bit more and looked around his room. The walls had been painted in earth tones. There were a few lights here and there along with paintings. Then her eyes landed on the bed. Her eyes widened at the sight. The bed dressed in an all-black fur blanket and red silk sheets underneath it. The girl started to chew on her lower lip and take a few steps back. This was starting to get really terrifying for her. It was real. The closer it came to that moment, the more it hit her that this really wasn't some elaborate prank. Her body bumped into Madara's solid form making her look up at him. Madara smirked down at her, reaching up and starting to undo her hair. Once it was down he turned her around and walked towards the bed, making her move backwards.

"Don't be scared," he cooed. "Just relax and don't think about anything else. Let me show you everything," he purred. Yuzuki followed his movement till the back of her legs hit the bed. Madara grinned predatorily. His Inner Beast was purring about with delight. It couldn't wait to mark and turn this woman. His eyes started to glow red once again. The look on his face took her breath away. She fell down on the bed and started to back up till her back hit the headboard. Madara chuckled and took off his coat. He would change later once the turning was done. He crawled onto the bed and pulled her close. He started to kiss her jaw line softly. Yuzuki shivered slightly and tilted her head. She took some calming breaths and closed her eyes. This was it. She was really going to let this stranger 'turn' her. She was going to let him claim her. What a strange thought; to let a stranger claim her as his own. Was this even ok? Could she even say no? Apparently not. And it was too late for her to do anything. Fate was out of her hands. But in the comforting arms of this man, she felt strangely ok with that…

Madara pulled the kimono collar off to the side and licked up her neck. He couldn't take anymore. He let out a deep growl before biting down on her. Yuzuki's eyes squeezed tighter and she let out a pained cry. Already she could fell the burning in her veins as the venom pulsed through her system. Her eyes snapped open only to see white spots in her vision. Her voice couldn't make any sound from the pain she was in. Madara pulled back and spit the blood into the trash can next to the bed. He pulled the blanket over them and leaned close, kissing her cheek softly.

"Go to sleep love," he whispered. Yuzuki's eyelids got heavy and from there she passed out cold.

Madara hummed softly as he used the towel to dry out his hair. It was midnight now and time to wake Yuzuki up. The turning had ended an hour ago, but he let her sleep off the rest of the pain. He looked down at her and smirked. Her skin had gotten a lot smoother and soft looking. Her hair had also whitened more and he was waiting to see her eyes. He crawled under the covers and watched the rise and fall of her chest.

"Yuzuki. Wake up." Yuzuki was too comfortable where she was sleeping. A light growl of a warning rumbled around her. Her Inner Beast did not want to wake up. Madara hummed with amusement. Her Beast was a little too cocky for a youngling. He let out a growl as well. It held a more threatening edge.

The growl sent shivers down his mate's spine. Whimpers left her as she moved closer to him. She slowly started to nuzzle his jaw line in apology. She hadn't meant to make him mad. Her eyes opened up and gazed at him tiredly. They were glowing blue. Madara's eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of him. He could see her eyes so clearly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly. Madara snapped out of his trance and kissed her lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You're new to this life Yuzuki." He pulled her flush up against him. "It's time for you to mark me," he purred. He flipped them around so she was straddling his waist. Her face heated up and she looked down at him. Her eyes showed the worry, naivety, and innocence she held inside. He pulled her down closer to his neck.

"Just let your Beast take over," he instructed kindly. Yuzuki swallowed hard before letting the Beast take over once again. The white haired girl moved in and started to kiss his shoulder trying to find a good spot. Once she did, her little pink tongue darted out and licked the spot she wanted. She then bit down and let the venom flow to make her clans' mark. Her hips wiggled a bit above him, turning him on. He licked his lips and pulled her down. She let go and pulled back from the shock and the feeling of him between her legs. Her body kept moving on him trying to pull back. He tilted his head back till it was on the head board. He was trying hard not to take her right then.

"Stop moving," he rasped; his face a mask of concentration. Yuzuki stalled her movements and watched his face.

"Madara?" A shiver ran up his spine with the way her voice caressed his name. He pulled her back down and flipped once again so she was below him. He looked down her with smoldering eyes.

"We need to continue Yuzuki. Now," his voice was husky and full of need and desire. She nodded her head and reached down for the tied sash holding her kimono together. Madara looked down and watched her tense, shaking hands undo the sash and start to pull the kimono open for his viewing pleasure. His eyes looked up and down her body with hunger. He loved how the red brought out her pale skin. He leaned down and kissed her eagerly. Yuzuki lifted up her hands and buried them in his hair. She was happy that he liked her form. It gave her confidence to follow through with this chaotic mess she was in. Madara licked her lower lip while his hands roamed over her body, trying to familiarize himself with every curve, every dip and every angle of her beautiful body.

Her body was starting to feel the electricity running through it. Her lips parted for him and his tongue darted inside. He moved her tongue with his till she understood the dance and made her own small movements. Something about this man made her feel like a woman. It was new and exciting. And perhaps not as bad as she had thought this might be.

Madara purred as he tasted every inch of her mouth. Everything about her sent his desire soaring though his body. His hands moved behind her back and unclasped the bra she was wearing. Once that was done he tugged it off from her body. He pulled away from her kiss and looked at her almost naked form. Yuzuki was in too much of a haze to care that he was looking at her. His Beast purred even more. He leaned down and left butterfly kisses over her chest till he got to her rosy pink nipple. He closed his mouth over it and started to suck softly, his tongue flicking over it here and there. Yuzuki pulled his hair and let out soft moans, overwhelmed with new sensations. She could feel something starting to pull in her belly. Madara growled at the hair pulling. He almost lost all control to his Beast.

Once he had it hardened, he started to kiss to the other side. Yuzuki's mind was spinning with these new feelings of pleasure running rampant in her body. The moment he reached her other nipple she arched up into his awaiting mouth. He sucked hungrily once again and trailed a free hand down to her panties. He looked up at her face as he brushed his fingers over her nether region from outside her panties. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped. She looked down at him and into his hazy eyes. Moans still passed her lips. Madara pulled back and smirked at her.

"Never been touched?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Yuzuki nodded her head. She couldn't trust her voice. He smiled more and slowly pulled her panties off her body. Once again it took all the control he had as her arousal hit his nose like a brick wall. He got off the bed and looked down at his mate. He pulled off his pajama pants and boxers before lowering down on top of her. Normally he would have gone for more but he didn't know how much longer he could hold his Beast back; the temptation was much too great.

Yuzuki had looked up towards the ceiling as he undressed; not brave enough to look at her lover fully just yet. Madara didn't like that so much. He wanted her to see what she did him. He leaned in and kissed her jaw line once again.

"Look down Yuzuki." His voice was thick and heavy with need as she spoke to her. Yuzuki made a quick glance before looking back up. He chuckled softly. "Yuzuki." He kissed her lips softly. "I just want you to see. Nothing more." Her blue gray eyes stared into his black ones closely. Yuzuki gathered whatever nerves she had left before looking down once again. This time she went slowly and once her eyes landed on him her face went red and her whole body seemed to do the same thing. He was fully erect and ready to finish mating with her. She shot her head back up and looked into his eyes.

"I uh..." She squirmed uncomfortably though her Inner Beast seemed to have purred from the sight. He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. He moved them around till her knees were up in the air and her legs spread apart for him to fit. He nuzzled into her neck and moved closer.

"Just relax. It'll hurt more if you don't," he whispered. Yuzuki placed her hands on his back once again and took a deep breath. When she felt ready she nodded her head once. The point of no return. Madara smiled and slowly pushed himself inside. He groaned and gripped the sheets. She was so tight and warm. Yuzuki flinched and mewled at the pain from stretching. He was bigger than she originally thought. Slowly the man inched his way inside of her. After a moment he felt her barrier. His eyes glowed dark red as his Beast took over. He growled deeply against her ear to show dominance and affection at the same time. Her Beast responded with a submissive purr in her chest and in one swift motion he broke through it and held as still as he could.

Yuzuki dug her nails into his back and let out a small cry of pain. Tears started to spill from the sides of her eyes as her body got used to his size and her pain. Madara started to kiss and lick the tears away to help sooth her pain. His eyes were back to normal.

"Sorry..." That was a new word for him to say, but he meant it. He hadn't meant to hurt his mate. Yuzuki opened up one eye and gave him a weak smile.

"It's alright. I knew it was going to hurt this much." The pain started to disappear now. She wiggled her hips against him to test the pain. When she felt nothing she placed a few kisses on his face. He smiled and started to move at a slow pace for her. Soft moans started once again, the pleasure renewed. Now that the pain was hardly there she was enjoying herself ever more, and it wasn't long till her legs were wrapped around his waist. Madara moaned in the back of his throat at the new passions and started to move faster. At this point in time he was starting to feed off the emotion of his mates' first time. He licked and nipped along her neck wanting to feel more of it. It was so satisfying, so filling and warm, he feared he would never have enough of it.

Yuzuki kept clawing at his back. She could feel the fire in her belly start to pool even faster than before. Her eyes had closed but she stayed close to him like he was her life line. Then she started to move along with him and the added movements made him go in deeper and hit a very sensitive point in her body. She let out a loud moan and arched into him.

"Right there!" she whimpered. Madara grunted in understanding and kept hitting that point. Yuzuki couldn't hold herself together much longer. Her body was tip toeing over the edge as her nails dug in deeper, making his back start to bleed. Madara could feel the urgency in her. There was nothing to fear; he was just as close as she was. He lifted his head up and gazed down at her with glowing red eyes.

"Yuzuki," he panted. The girl moaned softly in response. She was so focused on the finish that she was going to orgasm this way. "Open your eyes," he instructed. Slowly her glowing sapphire blue eyes opened and looked up at him. He smirked and watched her for a moment. He moaned more at the erotic sight below him. "Relax. It'll happen on it's on." Yuzuki swallowed thickly before opening her mouth and gasped for breath. She nodded her head and closed her eyes once again.

After a few more deep thrusts, Yuzuki saw a flash of white behind her lids and her body went rigged and trembled with her first orgasm. She moaned his name and gripped his back, pulling him closer. Madara arched his back as her body squeezed around him even more tightly then before, a hot wet sheath coaxing him into his own climax. He moaned her name and collapsed on top of her.

Both panted and nuzzled the other. Yuzuki started to purr lightly, basking in the afterglow. Madara responded to her and kissed the mark he had left on her shoulder. Slowly he pulled out and away from her. He plopped down next to her and pulled her in close. He stroked her beautiful white hair and purred himself as well.

"Goodnight love." He kissed her forehead softly. Yuzuki had already passed out to his rhythmic breathing. Her fears were soothed, her anger quelled, the chaos sorted. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He smirked victoriously as he nuzzled into her slumbering form and drifted off. Madara was more than happy to have waited this long for a mate. Now he was never going to let her go.

* * *

Well there you go. My one shot of Yuzuki and Madara. I hoped you all enjoyed it!

Thanks you GoodMorningFlower for the edit!


End file.
